


lit(var)

by yoongioppa



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), First Dates, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Hinata is 22, I WROTE THIS THREE DAYS AGO FOR THIS VERY MOMENT, I'VE BEEN CALLING HIM KYOJIN FOR A WEEK I KEEP WANTING TO SAY KYOJIN, Light Angst, M/M, SPOILER: the little giant's name, WE GOT HIS NAME, but not really, slight canon complient, tenma is 29, whispers its tenma and i've never been softer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 20:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17884457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoongioppa/pseuds/yoongioppa
Summary: Tenma fucks up and gets Drunk.





	lit(var)

**Author's Note:**

> there are NO SPOILERS for chapter 339, as I wrote this before it came out! All that I said in this fic is FICTION, and while some is canon compliant, most isn't.  
> also, Hinata and The Little Giant have NO relations before Hinata is of age in my au, other than a volleyball duo kind of thing, I guess.

Tenma’s breath left him all at once, staring at the younger man who had just entered the bar. Hinata caught his gaze and smiled widely at him, making his way to the booth Tenma was sitting at on the opposite side of the club.

“Udai-san!” Hinata shouted over the pounding music, and Tenma grinned, moving to stand and pulling Hinata into a big hug.

“Hinata-kun!” Tenma laughed, having already had a drink or two while waiting for his younger friend. “Sorry I already started without you,” he giggles, gesturing to the beer sitting on the table. Hinata grins and says he doesn’t mind, and they move to sit down together in the booth, Tenma sliding Hinata the rest of his beer. “We’ll go grab some more in a second, but first, congrats on making the team!”

Hinata blushes, sipping from the beer Tenma had handed him. “Thank you!” He says, putting down the cup. “I’m grateful to have made it! Atsumu-san is there too. He said he’s quite excited to set for me in a real game soon.” Tenma smiles, putting his chin in his palm, watching Hinata as he speaks. He ignores the fact that the name that left Hinata’s lips means nothing to him and instead forces out a small laugh.

“I’m excited to watch! I do hope you’ll allow me to cheer you on during your first game.” Hinata balks, nearly choking on the beer in his mouth before turning to Tenma with a look so fierce Tenma would have taken a step back had he been standing.

“Of course you’re coming,” Hinata states, and Tenma gets the same feeling he had when he had first seen Hinata jump, like something straight out of some Shonen Jump. It’s like Hinata is the only other person in the room, and a wind almost whips from the force of Hinata’s glare. He shivers, and Hinata’s fiery stare turns into a softer one. “I mean, if you want.”

“Of course I will,” Tenma whispers, and Hinata grins, knocking back the beer and standing out from the booth.

“I’ll go get us both a glass,” he says, and Tenma smiles as he goes, begging himself to not fuck up and get drunk.

 

Tenma fucks up and gets drunk.

Hinata doesn’t, of course. The responsible bastard.

Tenma is giggling and hiccuping as Hinata takes away his glass of beer, a cup of soda in front of him. 

“Udai-san,” Hinata says, moving to stand. “Let’s get you home, okay?” Tenma nods, his head feeling dizzy and full as he stands up, moving out of the booth and leaning heavily against Hinata’s chest.

_ When did Hinata get so broad _ ? He wonders to himself, his left side tucked against Hinata. He lets his right hand get tangled in Hinata’s shirt.  _ Is he taller than me now? How did that happen? _

As Hinata walks to the bar, Tenma tangled up beside him, he begins pulling out his wallet. Tenma hits his wrist with a heavy hand.

“Hinata-kun,” Tenma slurs, “I’m supposed to be taking you out in congratulations for making the team, you can’t pay for it.” In his mind, he does reach into his pocket to grab his wallet, but his eyes see Hinata hand the bartender his card anyway, laughing as Tenma’s eyebrows furrow.

“You stood still for about ten seconds too long, senpai,” Hinata whispers, his arm going around Tenma’s waist as Tenma leans into the red-heads space. Tenma feels himself blush, his legs moving to walk away from the bar as Hinata guides him.

“My age is showing,” Tenma jokes, his eyes closing as he walks out of the bar with Hinata at his side, wind cold but the young boy feeling  _ so warm _ next to him.

“You’re not old, Udai-san,” Hinata mumbles, starting the walk down the chilly Tokyo streets to the parking lot a few blocks down. Tenma laughs drunkedly, staring at the twenty two year old in shock. Did the boy not remember his age? Tenma certainly wasn’t a geezer, sure, but he was still old.

“I’ve just turned twenty nine,” he reminds, the weight of that bogging down his alcohol filled brain. “I’m expected to settle down soon. Find a wife… Start a family.”

“You don’t sound excited about that,” Hinata says, something like disdain in his voice. Tenma stays silent for the rest of the walk, heart heavy.

Tenma doesn’t want a wife. Tenma’s never wanted a wife. Tenma doesn’t even like  _ girls _ , but that’s completely beyond the point. He doesn’t notice they’ve reached Hinata’s car until the younger boy opens the door. Mind still fuzzy, he slips inside, resting his head on the window. Hinata goes around the car and enters in the drivers side, starting the car and…

And letting it run. Tenma turns to Hinata after a minute of them not moving, seeing Hinata with his hands wrapped tight around the steering wheel.

“Hinata...kun?” He whispers, reaching a hand out to poke at Hinata’s shoulder, when suddenly, Hinata turns his body quickly in Tenma’s direction. The fire is back in Hinata’s eyes, and Tenma feels dread welling in his throat.

“Was this a date?” Hinata asks, eyebrows furrowed as he stares at Tenma, who Hinata had idolized  _ years _ . Who had quit volleyball after high school because of a stupid injury he had only ever told his family and Hinata Shouyo about. Who had mentored and trained with Hinata for sometime, before his injury flared again mid practice and they were forced to stop. Who had harbored a crush on his kouhai ever since Hinata came to his Halloween costume in a soft maid outfit, claiming to everyone it had been a dare from one of his same-year friends, but telling Tenma in private he had bought it cause he thought he’d look pretty (and oh god,  _ did _ he).

“I-I…” Tenma starts, his slowed brain in a frenzy, the alcohol still buzzing through his system, but Hinata keeps talking.

“Because, I  _ want _ it to be a date. And I want to have many more with you. I want to be able to say you’re my boyfriend someday, too.” Tenma feels weak, and his hands shake. “I’ve liked you for… for years Udai-san. I’ve watched you from afar for so long, but I don't want to watch from a distance anymore. I want to be next to you now.”

“Y-you don’t want to date me,” Tenma whispers, trembling as his eyes swell with tears, shaking his head, his hair falling in front of his face. “No, you… this. This is a phase!” He laughs, tears falling down his cheeks and plopping onto his lap. “This isn’t something you want in the long run! I’m… I’m your high school idol!”

The second the words fall from his lips, Tenma wishes he could swallow them back, hearing Hinata let out a small gasp next to him. There are fingers on his face, suddenly, and he is forced to look at Hinata’s face.

“You know you’re more than that, Udai Tenma,” Hinata says, sounded frustrated. “You know you’re much more than just my high school idol anymore.” But Tenma is shaking his head, his mind not being able to handle the information dropped on him.  _ Hinata likes me _ . He wanted to scream. He wants to get out of the car and maybe scream at the ground, but there’s fingers on his cheeks, wiping his tears, fingers that are so  _ warm _ and so  _ caring _ and Tenma cries more, clutching at Hinata’s fingers like a lifeline. He knows for a fact his face is blotchy and there’s probably snot running out of his nose a little but Hinata doesn’t seem to mind as he keeps staring straight into Tenma’s eyes.

“I’m turning thirty next year,” Tenma whispers, and Hinata nods. “You… You just turned 22. You’re so young. You have so much ahead of you!” Tenma tries prying Hinata’s hands off his face, but he’s blood is still pumping those drinks he had and his strength is leaving him. “You deserve someone young! Someone you can proudly bring to your parents and say  _ This is him! The man I love! _ Not some ex-volleyball star that didn’t make it in the leagues!”

“Do you think I care about that?” Hinata shouts, and Tenma is frozen, hands still wrapped around Hinata’s as the younger boy twists his hands around so their fingers are slotted together. “Do you really think my feelings for you are so shallow that I would care about something like that?”

“N-no, that’s--” Tenma tries to find his words, but all he can feel is the inability to breathe properly.

“I love you, Udai Tenma,” Hinata states, and Tenma slumps, closing his eyes tight. “I’ve loved you for a long time. I’ve admired you for longer. But this isn’t me, the rowdy fifteen year old you met all those years ago. This is the me, Hinata Shouyo, who is old enough to realize what my feelings are, and how I want to carry them out.” Tenma is nodding, but his head is starting to feel dizzy, and his eyes won’t focus, and his head is pounding.

“Shouyo,” Tenma starts, but Hinata shushes him, smiling.

“Let’s talk about this more tomorrow, Udai-san,” he says, as if finally realizing how drunk Tenma is. “My feelings won’t change in a single night.” Tenma is still nodding, but he won’t let go of Hinata’s hands.

“Shouyo?” He asks, voice so much smaller than one of a nearly thirty year olds should be.

“Yes?” Hinata says, a smile on his lips as he watches the older man’s brain trying to find words.

“I like you, too,” Tenma says, taking Hinata by surprise. “And don’t… Don’t let sober me… Convince you otherwise.”

The smile on Hinata’s face is blinding, and Tenma’s fingers finally release Hinata’s own.

“ _ Hai! _ ”

**Author's Note:**

> ive been waiting for a WEEK to have his name, and i've been crying for LONGER over kyohina (because i gave him the temporary name kyojin dufnofnv)  
> i hope you all like him as much as i do because i am SOFT!  
> yell at me on twt @ kusomatsuboy and tumblr by the same url  
> comment and kudos are greatly appreciated!


End file.
